


Seven Days Without You Makes One Weak

by e_scape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one day Tsukishima spends with Kuroo, and six without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

_[i]_

The nostalgia hits him hardest on Sunday, patter of rain against his window soothing to his ears. Kei's swathed in blankets, cup of hot chocolate in hands, and Kei should be content, satisfied because a cold winter's night honestly can't get much better. 

But he feels bereft, missing _something_ he can't quite put his finger on.

Belatedly, Kei realises he misses Kuroo, sappiness and all, and the comfort and warmth he can only get from another person that is _Kuroo Tetsurou_. 

Kei considers calling, but Kuroo's probably is busy with some thesis due on Monday that Kuroo's left to the last minute, knowing him. 

(They've skyped the whole day away on Saturday, so perhaps it's not _all_ Kuroo's fault.)

Kei sets down his mug, reaches for his headphones, and listens to one of Kuroo's mixes that Kei receives on a regular basis.

 

("These songs remind me of you," Kuroo says on one of his rare visits over, nuzzling Kei's neck. 

"Don't you feel embarrassed being so sappy?" Kei wishes he could wash off the stupid smile he feels starting on his lips. ) 

 

Kei feels less lonely.

(Not really.)

He closes his eyes and waits for Monday to come.


	2. Monday

 

 

  
_[ii]_

Kei wakes to two new messages on his phone.

From Kuroo, he thinks, wincing at the brightness that suddenly hits his eyes as he fumbles to unlock his phone.

 

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4: 15 am_

**whoever says they wake up on monday feeling refreshed and looking forward to a new day spews such bullshit**

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:24 am_

**the only thing im looking forward to today is my morning coffee**

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:27 am_

**and you <3**

 

Kei starts to type up a reply, but his fingers aren't exactly cooperative first thing when he wakes, and the texts comes out with jumbled words and mistyped letters.  He deletes it, and considers trying again later when he's more alert and coherent, definitely not at ass-o'clock in morning.

But it niggles at him, and Kei knows he's not getting any sleep until he responds.

 

_To: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:39 am_

**oh my god. Don't you feel embarrassed?**

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:41 am_

**no i just feel like shit**

 

_To: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:42 am_

**maybe you'd feel better if you didn't wake up at four.**

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:42 am_

**sympathy, tsukki. sympathy.**

_To: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:43 am_

**how much of the paper do you have left to do?**

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:45 am_

**around half, give or take**

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_4:48 am_

**i really want to hear your voice right now**

Kei's thumb hovers over the voice record function on his phone as he thinks of what to say, but he finds himself drawing a blank. A simple "good luck" should suffice—and god knows Kuroo probably needs it—but it feels so  _wrong_ and grossly mistimed, as much as Kei knows Kuroo won't mind. 

 

_"Tetsurou."_

 

 Kuroo's first name is something Kei reserves for the most intimate of occasions when they're together and alone, but as it rolls off his tongue so naturally, Kei finds himself uncaring.

 

_From: kuroo tetsurou_

_5:00 am_

_0:35_

**"I love you, Kei."**

The rest of Kuroo's message is just gentle breathing, and Kei closes his eyes and listens.

(Their breathing rates are now synchronized, he thinks, drifting back into sleep.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy look at this sap

**Author's Note:**

> ??? ?????? ????? ?????


End file.
